ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Legacy of Abigail
is an American action-adventure survival game series created by Oscar Hamilton, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since July 15, 2016. Every game is being developed by Krome Studios. Since Oscar's death, the rest of the franchise is being handled by his wife, Madison McDougal-Hamilton. Synopsis After being lost in the woods after an apocalypse, a girl must stop a shadow threat from turning the whole earth into an even worse place, with the help of elements she finds and a dog. Games *''The Legacy of Abigail: Legend of the Lost Girl'' (2016) *''The Legacy of Abigail: The Eclipse'' (2019) *LoA game * Characters Main *'/Abigail Peacekeeper/' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a teenage girl who was lost in the woods. Her clothes are ragged and made from cloth found in the woods. She is also learning to control elements. She has a good and helpful disease called eye elemental color, where her eye changes colors depending on the element she is on. Due to the traumas, she can cry at random timings, mainly during her sleep. *'Doggius' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - A dog spirit who is Abigail's deceased dog. He aids Abigail in stopping Shadow Wolf. Supporting *'Indigo' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - an elder being living in the lost woods. *'The Demon Dog' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - a fire-elemental demon dog whom Abigail helped to save his town. He returned the favor by giving her the fire stone, giving her the ability to shoot out fire from her shield. *'Waka Taka' (voiced by Michael Gough) - a walrus living in the snow plains. After saving his town, he gives Abigail an ice stone, which grants her an abiilty to breathe ice. *'Rattlesnake Riikkoo' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a poisonous snake citizen who belongs to the rare snake species where poison on good guys can heal and make them immune to poison while the poison on the baddies just poison them. After saving his town, he gives Abigail a poison stone, which makes her immune to poison elsewhere and shoot out poison spores from any sword. *'Sirena' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a siren who, after being saved by Abigail, TBD. *'Electriant' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a robot residing in a Face Paint town who TBD. *ally * Antagonists *'The Shadow Wolf' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a powerful demonic entity in the form of a giant wolf who wants to conquer the world using his shadow army, being the main antagonist of the first game. *'Dark Archer' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD. He returns in the sequel. *'Madame Diamond' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a mysterious figure who TBD. *'Eclipse' (also voiced by Michael Gough) - a mysterious imp-like being who is the main antagonist of the sequel. * Enemies Television adaptation See The Legend of Abigail: The Chronicles of The Survival Girl. In 2017, Warner Bros. announced that an animated series based on the game is in production. The creator confirmed that it would be aimed for teenage audiences, unlike the games, which are family-friendly. Gallery Logo Character designs Abigail Peacekeeper (starting outfit).png|Abigail Peacekeeper Eclipse.png|Eclipse. Doggius.png|Doggius. Trivia * The game series is mainly inspired by the family friendly version of Tomb Raider and Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda ''and would inspire Studio Wildcard's ''Ark: Survival Evolved with some inspirations from the Legend of Spyro reboot franchise. *''The Legacy of Abigail'' is considered one of the WB Games' family-friendly franchises, along with Collin the Speedy Boy, Good Ol' Magic and Bailey the Face Paint Hero. **However, the television adaption is aimed more for TV-14 audiences. *Every game will allow you to customize Abigail by giving her new shirts, new skirts (and pants), new footwear and even face paints. You can also change her hairstyle and make it straight, ponytail, pigtails (braided and normal), bangs, bun and wavy. *Abigail, according to Hamilton, is affected with ageless. *Her face paint (if you give her any), eye color, her shield and her sword will change colors on respective element depending on either which outfit you are wearing or which element you have. *WBIE confirmed that she will not get a love interest as of now. *This game is confirmed to be quite darker than Collin the Speedy Boy and Disco Squirrel, both being his creations. **This is also his third and final game franchise he created. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Action-Adventure Category:Franchises Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Video games Category:AT&T Category:2016